


Equius Enjoys The Beach

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [35]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Beaches, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Equius let loose a tittering, sensible little chuckle, flicking down his phone with one thumb, nail neatly trimmed for the occasion. Oh, yes, it was summertime, and that meant it was time for jubilant vacationing, traveling down from the dreary mountains with his father and to the less dreary shores of... New Jersey! The water was a beautiful shade of grey-brown, the clouds were accumulating in the sky in a way that likely indicted an incoming storm, and it was also jellyfish breeding season, as people tended to visit New Jersey during. What a lovely state.Thankfully, Equius didn't give a shit about swimming.35/365
Relationships: Equius Zahhak & Tumblr
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Equius Enjoys The Beach

Equius let loose a tittering, sensible little chuckle, flicking down his phone with one thumb, nail neatly trimmed for the occasion. Oh, yes, it was summertime, and that meant it was time for jubilant vacationing, traveling down from the dreary mountains with his father and to the less dreary shores of... New Jersey! The water was a beautiful shade of grey-brown, the clouds were accumulating in the sky in a way that likely indicted an incoming storm, and it was also jellyfish breeding season, as people tended to visit New Jersey during. What a lovely state.

Thankfully, Equius didn't give a shit about swimming. Actually, he kind of hated it - being the freakishly strong kid in school that went through like eight growth spurts already meant that he was mostly muscle, and that also meant he sunk like a stone in the water. Plus, it was so saline and brackish that even the slightest little spot of water getting in his mouth or eyes would make him freak out a little bit, and the aforementioned jellyfish made navigating the murk a hassle. Sure, there was boogie-boarding, wading, sitting down near the mouth of the surf and letting it wash over his toesies, but Equius would rather do one thing at the beach:

Enjoy the sun, and browse horse blogs.

What?

Equius was a pale kid, let's not mince words, but even he knew the need for Vitamin D (or whichever one was the one you got from sun exposure, which he thought, but was not sure of, was D). Slathered thoroughly in SPF 60 sunscreen and in a dinky little wetsuit over which he wore swim trunks because he hated his body and also hated the thought of other people seeing parts of him that weren't his face or hands, he was dressed for success, his phone stored in a tight little plastic bag. This way, he could do what he normally did on summer vacations in between smart kid engineering summer camp - go on tumblr and browse horse blogs.

Swipe, swipe, tap, almost rhythmic in motion as he reblogged and liked and bookmarked to his hearts content. Horses of all breeds and colors, with the occasional rhythm-disrupting interlude from Nepeta's blog peeking through a dashboard pawsitively dominated by horses and horse-related content. Oh, there was a video of Big Dog, that was cool enough to count as horse related, so he reblogged it. Equius also followed his fair share of robotics and engineering related blogs, but they posted far less frequently than his favorite horse blogs, more of a passing dash of spice to the horse melange.

Equius looked up at the sun for a moment, adjusting his glasses, and then back down at his phone to continue swiping downwards, absorbing pure horseposting directly to his central cortex. Nothing but horses, baby. Horses... on the beach. He leaned back on the rickety little beach chair his father gave him to use and reached back to adjust the parasol preventing him from taking the worst and most direct of the sun's rays to the face, adjusting his ponytail for maximum comfort.

Oh yes, this was paradise.

The shore ice cream dude, the kind that wheeled around a little, like, cooler thing full of dry ice and ice cream products, gently drifted by, ringing his little ice cream bell. Jumping up, Equius reached into the phone baggie for the five dollar bill he was allotted and ran over for a Choco Taco.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
